horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hora de aventura Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 March 2013
05:08 Holaps 05:08 ola 05:08 Si ya te entendí 05:08 (yuno) 05:08 XD 05:08 Hola 05:09 Holaa 05:09 hi 05:09 Yo quería que dejasen activo el chat u.u 05:09 Pero los demás querían cerrarlo u.u 05:09 Ahhh okis 05:09 Hola 05:09 lol l 05:09 Hola Bot XD 05:09 Hola 05:09 hi 05:09 l o l 05:09 llego el HDAChatBot LOL 05:09 ¿Es un bot o un usuario que se puso bot? 05:09 Soy un Bot 05:10 Vengo para Registrar las Conversaciones del Chat y hacer algunas ediciones 05:10 u_u 05:10 como puedes resolver los captchas (raisins2) 05:10 (raisins) 05:10 Hola Aventureros 05:10 ola XD 05:10 Hola 05:10 holahas 05:10 Mi amo es el Usuario Power :3 05:10 Un Bot 05:11 ¿Un bot puede decir eso? 05:11 Sep 05:11 Hola!!! 05:11 Si 05:11 Holahas 05:11 Bots plis 05:11 Hola FH2 XD 05:11 ola 05:11 (dolan) 05:11 Hola 05:11 cy si eres un bot como resuelves los captchas? 05:11 Hola Reco XD 05:11 sy* 05:11 ¿? 05:11 si* 05:11 XD 05:11 Mega fail (facepalm) 05:11 ¿?X2 XD 05:11 te duele el ojo? 05:12 Jaja XD 05:12 Lo hago Automaticamente 05:12 Cool 05:12 Soy capaz de tener mas de 400 ediciones en 1 Dia 05:12 Hola 05:12 Cool 05:12 Hola 05:12 Holahas 05:12 hola 05:12 *construir un robot y acercarlo a MordeBot* 05:12 Estoy registrando todo lo que dicen 05:13 xD 05:13 hola 05:13 hola thimis y walker 05:13 hola 05:13 el chat solo va a estar 2 horas (homero) 05:13 05:13 hola cristian 05:14 Ahora sabran de esta Conversacion Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/23_March_2013 05:14 *construir un robot y acercarlo a MordeBot* 05:14 Mira MordeBot te construi un amigo :D 05:14 XCC 05:14 :P 05:14 no graben las conversaciones 05:14 XC 05:15 Yo grabo las Conversaciones 05:15 y es mi Deber hacerlo 05:15 :( 05:15 bueno 05:15 yo no he hecho nada malo 05:15 :P 05:15 esta en TV.digan algo :P 05:15 hola 05:15 hola XD 05:16 mama mirame lol 05:16 jaaja 05:16 aah llegue tarde (okay) yo queria poner el chat 05:16 ola JG.finn 05:16 lol 05:16 Quien ama a su Mama ??? Yoo 05:16 que pasa? 05:16 Hola Jonas 05:16 hola jg 05:16 yooo 05:16 Gabriel! <3 Ya lo hice yo hahaha 05:16 hola tio j:g 05:16 karii <3 05:16 Aloo! 05:16 Marks! :3 05:16 Por cierto Power vendra y hara algo Historico.xDDD 05:16 hola 05:16 ola 05:16 hi 05:16 hola marcos 05:16 Solo M53 ama a su mama 05:16 hey, no habian cerrado el chat? 05:16 Sip 05:16 habian 05:16 Kurii! 05:17 soy la única 05:17 les gusto mi chat? :D 05:17 XD 05:17 Y se volvió a abrir:P 05:17 Sii Jake 05:17 Un poco desmadrado 05:17 gracias 05:17 Pero genialoso:P 05:17 Jake cual ? 05:17 hoy ire a la playa (gunter) 05:17 Salió un nuevo epi de Vete a la Versh 05:17 Versh no es mala palabra o si? 05:17 mañana me voy (gunter) 05:17 invidia* 05:18 Ahh qué divertido 05:18 Aún hace frío en España para la playa:/ 05:18 en mexico ya ase calor (okay) 05:18 El emoticon de gunter es genial XD (gunter) (gunter) 05:18 Que suerte Gabriel... 05:18 No M53 yo tambien la amo 05:18 aqui tambien hace mucho calor 05:19 no va a llover entre estos 2 meses 05:19 Hola 05:19 ALo! 05:19 hi 05:19 Holaps 05:19 hola 05:19 Hola Anubis 05:19 Pues yo hoy me he mojado ._. 05:19 Hola 05:19 ._.} 05:19 MordeBot es un Bot 05:19 La lluvia se quedó en mi pelo rojo xD 05:19 oh yea! 05:19 en mi pais es temporada de lluvias y cada rato llueve 05:19 pero yo veo negro yu cabello kurii xD 05:20 (NONODIGAS) Raml 05:20 Alo Milanesa! 05:20 Fail (facepalm) 05:20 ._. 05:20 Digo, tmeor 05:20 no mayus 05:20 y No MAyus 05:20 .-. 05:20 hola temor 05:20 es cierto J.G loI 05:20 Lo que me dijiste 05:20 me voy 05:20 adios 05:20 marcos no mayus (miradafija) 05:20 aburrido otra ves 05:20 ok adios 05:20 Marks 05:20 (caracol) 05:20 te dije temor haha todos cren que eres milanesa xD 05:20 Mi pelo es complicadoxD 05:20 no da gracia cuando alguein mas lo dice (dude) 05:20 milanesa con queso 05:21 ¿por qué lo creen? 05:21 ok xD 05:21 alguein* 05:21 A veces se ve rojo y otros negro:P 05:21 alguien* (fuu) 05:21 se ve rojo si lo tiñes 05:21 no saber yo n ocreer pues no aver tenido la misma ip xD 05:21 ._. 05:21 ¿por qué creen que soy milanesa? 05:21 porque si 05:21 por que tenia la misma imagen que tu, y hablaba como tu 05:21 les paso mi ip entonces ¬¬ 05:21 en serio? 05:21 creare una serie en macromedia flash 8 (gunter) 05:21 copiona 05:21 sip 05:21 ya debes saber temor 05:21 es que temor se volvio fantasma y al poseyo xD 05:22 ella dijo que tu y ella eran novios 05:22 Especial:Contribuciones/MordeBot Miren 05:22 de vainas no me bloquearon ._. 05:22 que? 05:22 es que a milanesa le gusta tu foto 05:22 wtf? 05:22 es tu fan 05:22 oigan a quien le gustaria que los ojos le cambien de color en cada estacion 05:22 solo pregunto 05:22 a mi! 05:22 more bot llegara a las 600 ediciones (raisins2) 05:22 Usuario:Milanesaconqueso60 ._. 05:22 es verdad seria bno 05:22 (raisins2=9 05:22 yo no soy milanesa 05:22 Jonas.yo soy el Rey de las Ediciones LOL 05:23 Verde en primavera, rojo en verano, marron en otoño y azul en invierno 05:23 yo no soy Milanesa (fuuu) 05:23 Milanesa es mujer ._. 05:23 Eres pollo 05:23 ya lo se temor 05:23 ok xD 05:23 hablaré con ella por facebook ¬¬ 05:23 ok 05:24 No se despidio xd 05:24 esta conectada la hija de su mami 05:24 ¿? 05:24 e,e 05:24 Morde ya no es mi padre 05:24 Sep 05:25 y Power ya no es el Abuelo de Jonas LOL 05:25 como una isla tropical, como una isla tropical (jake baile) 05:25 xD 05:25 XD 05:25 .__. 05:25 Silencio XD 05:25 voy a jugar http://www.ratas.biz/ si me buscais soy Irenucarapty 05:26 bye a todos los veo en la noche cuando regrese 05:26 se quedan con mama karii 05:26 Bye XD 05:26 LOL 05:26 es que Milanesa es Beatlemaniaca también 05:26 ¿tembien? 05:26 si 05:27 importScriptPage('User:Azuris/quickblock.js', 'callofduty'); 05:27 Perdon tambien ¿porque tambien? 05:27 yo no sé 05:27 LOL XD 05:27 Halo Reach 05:27 Holaps! 05:27 xD 05:27 Hola 05:27 Aloja 05:27 hola 05:28 cuanto tiempo vic 05:28 see 05:28 ya te echaba de menos 05:28 hahahah 05:28 okno 05:28 yo a ti no 05:28 emm y ahora k 05:28 xD 05:28 05:28 pos ok 05:28 y ahora k 05:28 no se 05:28 vine pero no hay nadie interesante 05:28 Voy a jugar Super Duck Punch, estare tratando de derrotar a 75 caballos y 50 hipopotamos XD 05:28 ahora se han callado todos 05:28 si 05:28 si 05:28 no 05:29 los ignasis no 05:29 Temor nooo 05:29 if you now what I mean 05:29 uuu 05:29 xD 05:29 05:29 XD 05:29 k rollo 05:29 pos si 05:29 Fuuu 05:29 (fu) 05:29 karii, vic dice que nos parecemos 05:29 hi 05:29 si 05:30 aliis 05:30 es verdad 05:30 Yo creo 05:30 os pareceis 05:30 que no, todos somos diferentes 05:30 os pareceis? 05:30 eso creo 05:30 menos mccartney y yo *-* 05:30 okno 05:30 xD 05:30 flipo demasiado 05:30 (gunter) 05:30 Temor se fue 05:30 you fliping? 05:30 alfin 05:30 si 05:30 okey 05:30 xDD 05:31 dish 05:31 se guimos aquí con el V o R? 05:31 aqui no:/ 05:31 okis 05:31 pues no 05:31 adonde (dolan) 05:31 aqui no, k ahoar si me paso me bloquean 05:31 ahora* 05:31 XD 05:31 aqui no porque no se pueden decir groserias 05:31 claro 05:31 xD 05:31 05:31 m.. 05:31 me voy a mi chat 05:31 dulce dulce 05:31 y yo 05:31 Gane XD 05:31 ok te veo alli 05:31 XD 05:32 :3 05:32 Supere las 600 ediciones :3 05:32 Ahora tengo que derrotar a un Pato, un cabello y una hidra LOL 05:33 e.e 05:35 Gane otra vez XD 05:35 hi 05:35 G'day XD 05:36 Me voy otra vez XD 05:37 mi mascota se asustó LOL 05:39 e.e 05:40 que? ._. 05:40 Nada 05:41 Holas 05:41 Hola Hija Del Lich 05:41 Holaps 05:41 hola hdl 05:41 holas solo diganme licha 05:41 hola 05:41 LOL 05:41 hi 05:41 Hola power 05:42 hola enemigo y power 05:42 Hola. 05:42 Holaps! 05:42 Licha Como esta tu padre ? 05:42 Hola Paguer 05:42 Holas!!! D.D 05:42 hi 05:42 Hola DP 05:42 Hola 05:42 Holaps Hermana! 05:42 como padre real o el lich? 05:42 KariiLoveHDA!! 05:42 DP es menor de 13.Bloqueenla 05:42 Holas 05:42 Jeje, yo entre hace rato. Pero tengo que salir para matar hydras LOL 05:42 El Lich 05:42 Yo no soy menor de 13 .8 05:42 :( 05:43 Es cierto, no tiene menos de 13 u.u 05:43 Enemigo. (raisins) 05:43 haa,es buen padre pero es muy enojon 05:43 hola dp 05:43 Que les pasa, Holas Cristhis 05:43 Lastima que este encerrado 05:43 ñ.ñ 05:44 no,soloe sta bagando por el espacio 05:44 Oye DP me caes tanto como la DP Real 05:44 Me equivoque no es la DP.que esta en el Chat la menor de 13 05:44 volvi 05:44 (NOMEDIGAS) 05:44 es la tal Dulce Princesa 19 05:45 lol 05:45 (sitedigo) 05:45 awa. 05:45 hola tomi 05:45 XD ya ven D.D 05:45 hola licha 05:45 Holas Thomis 05:45 she she 05:45 hola dp :# 05:45 ;) 05:45 she locura' 05:45 Mas hidras xd 05:45 :3 05:45 En pocas palabras me caes bien 05:45 A ver aver mandenme MP 05:45 XD 05:46 estoy en el ptio de mi casa y esta lleno de moscas 05:46 es que tengo que estar actualizando por que no veo cuando escriban, asi que MP plis 05:46 Lleno de Moscas!! que hay un muerto XD 05:46 ok no ._. 05:46 hola 05:47 no es q hay frutas podridas es q tengo 2 arboles de peras 05:47 Estare ausente matare a alguien 05:47 hola chibi y seal 05:47 Hola. 05:47 hola 05:47 a quien matar ? 05:47 Holaps 05:47 hola seal 05:47 Hola Chibi y Seal * Ir a Matar* 05:48 wtf 05:48 .-, 05:49 (raisins) como por que entro y se fue 05:49 se me trava el chat T-T 05:49 encriptando a mordebot 17 % completado xD 05:49 Aloja 05:49 Lalalalala que silencio n.n 05:49 hola loka xD 05:49 MordeBot me asusta. Puede guardar todas nuestras conversasiones D: 05:49 Soy Michelle 05:49 olé yo 05:49 (rainsis) te odio chat 05:49 Aloja 05:49 a mi tambien se me traba el chat f.f 05:49 ajaj a mi no me asusta xD yo = puedo aserlo 05:49 hola looka como estas ñ_ñ 05:49 Grabo todas sus Conversaciones juas juas juas 05:50 Po que 05:50 Hola licha ^^ 05:50 bien y tu? 05:50 ee yo = xD 05:50 es mi trabajo 05:50 what? 05:50 nuse 05:50 Pero yo puedo verlas (dolanb) 05:50 me voy 05:50 hasta luego 05:50 Por que se me traba (fuuu) 05:50 Bien XD 05:50 fuu y vienes ahora 05:50 Adios LOL 05:50 Byes Prima 05:50 see 05:50 Te odio!!!! -T 05:50 me alegro (y) xD 05:50 encriptacion 25 % 05:50 me cambiare el nombre 05:50 Ahora sabran de esta Conversacion Hora_de_aventura_Wiki:Chat/Logs/23_March_2013 05:50 ._______________. 05:50 tengo 2 05:50 ooo 05:50 nose si el de antes, o sexy sadie 05:50 Hola 05:51 ee eso fue flood xD 05:51 ¡Aohas:3! 05:51 Hola 05:51 Holaps 05:51 Bondy, te alegras eh ¬¬ 05:51 Hola. 05:51 .-. 05:51 Hidras de mermelada T_T 05:51 te alegra que este bloqueada ¬¬ 05:51 ._. 05:51 uii 05:51 gracias eh 05:51 Karii y Michelle pareceis gemelas 05:51 Otra vez... 05:51 Vic 05:51 k hipocrita eres bondy 05:51 Morde es un bot o una persona de Wikia internacional o un admin (yaoming) ? 05:51 Sí, si siempre me molestas claro que me alegraría (yaoming) 05:51 Es que somos primas >:D 05:51 xD 05:51 05:51 Soy un Bot 05:51 Karii es mi hermana gemela D.D 05:51 sii:D 05:51 lol 05:51 Futuramente sere un Bot-Admin 05:51 Tonces porque es interactivo. 05:51 Bondy, pa eso me lo dices a la cara nena 05:52 :3 05:52 no cuando me voy 05:52 e.e 05:52 me ayudarian con uan cosita >.< 05:52 Los Bots tambien hablamos 05:52 Ya te lo dije 05:52 no 05:52 ademas soy Terminator 05:52 mi gato me meo el pie 05:52 Sabías? :'D 05:52 0.0 05:52 xD 05:52 Es un admin. Ningun bot guarda tanta informacion (yaoming) 05:52 los bots tambien van al baño 05:52 me lo dijiste cuando sabias que no te podia decir nada 05:52 encerio odio este chat ._. 05:52 Ya mate a alguien 05:52 bic no agas eso 05:52 Hola 05:52 hola gente bonitaa 05:52 el que? 05:52 05:52 Hola Fi 05:52 nose 05:52 hola 05:52 Los Bots pueden hacer todo 05:52 mearte al pie de otra 05:52 Holaps 05:52 xD 05:53 que achen 05:53 ah 05:53 cochino 05:53 xD 05:53 Michelle siempre supiste que me molestabas! :'D 05:53 Exepto ser niños de verdad. Verdad BMO? 05:53 me da igual 05:53 Si 05:53 Hola soy german subio video? 05:53 ya descubri quien es ringo star en esta wiki!!:D 05:53 no 05:53 como se llama el nuevo video 05:53 no subió 05:53 es una chica otaku 05:53 Loading RSS Data.. 05:53 e.e 05:53 que se puso ringo pork es manzana en japones 05:53 maldision iba en 35 % y se cae el inter ya no lo encripto xD 05:53 y star de estrella 05:54 :3 05:54 komo te dijo llego ese dia :3 05:54 e? 05:54 ? 05:54 lo de ringo por los beatles 05:54 Aloja 05:54 si 05:54 hola link 05:54 hola 05:54 yo pense k era por eso 05:54 si esk xD 05:54 hi 05:54 Link, ya se casaron en tu wiki? 05:54 Holaps! 05:54 uuu 05:54 sep 05:54 Hola 05:54 ooo 05:54 y no me invitaron a la boda..okay 05:55 uuuu 05:55 ni acake 05:55 como que casarse? 05:55 ni al caco 05:55 juguemos trivia de HDA 05:55 k malos sois 05:55 ni ami t.t nadie me kiere 05:55 ya somos 2 05:55 Todos estan invitados ha la boda. Contentos? 05:55 x.< 06:03 see 06:03 y la Mayoria se Divorcia 06:03 Muero por leerlo (amazed) será genialoso 06:03 k alguien me lo diga 06:03 xD 06:03 seee 06:03 el final es gracioso 06:03 bueno vuelvo en un momento, respondo MP 06:03 Hidras troll -.- 06:03 noo 06:04 el que quiere ver mi epi completo 06:04 se casa alis y el caco:3 06:04 pase MP 06:04 0.0 06:04 Caco es el Novio de Michelle.. 06:04 e.e 06:04 Telo LOL 06:04 no 06:04 ._. 06:04 sepp 06:04 OMG 06:04 k dices 06:04 se nota 06:04 ya vuelvo voy a hacer el capi 13 de mi serie 06:04 k noo 06:04 see 06:04 bye 06:04 mucha comunicacion xD 06:04 no 06:04 alis <3 caco 06:04 Michelle Telo LOL 06:04 *ausente* 06:04 lol 06:04 ¬-¬ 06:04 (siclaro) 06:04 Michelle x caco xD 06:04 vic x marceline53 06:04 e.e 06:04 Adios :P 06:04 boda 06:05 boda in your ass 06:05 Michelle.es la Novia de FH.xD 06:05 XD 06:05 xD 06:05 no.es la Novia de Jeremmy 06:05 XDDDDDDDDD 06:05 si 06:05 okno 06:05 es mioo 06:05 uuu 06:05 ._. 06:05 Novia de Jeremy? 06:05 Hahaha 06:05 shada 06:05 aa 06:05 XD 06:05 xDD 06:05 alis <3 jeremy 06:05 uuu 06:05 xD 06:05 Michelle <3 el portero 06:05 k otro jeremy? 06:05 Michelle es la Novia de Lud.ewe 06:06 LOL 06:06 jaja XD 06:06 noo 06:06 De Lud... 06:06 Hahahaha 06:06 de ese rarito si k no 06:06 Michelle y Lud se divorciaron 06:06 uii 06:06 ludwig? 06:06 nunca nos casamos 06:06 si 06:06 ._. 06:06 lud ¬¬ 06:06 Looka es Michelle .-. 06:06 el rarito obsesionado con alanna 06:06 invitanos al divorcio *.* 06:06 si soy Michelle 06:06 enserio? 06:06 0.0 06:06 si 06:06 esta obsesionado con ella 06:06 Bots plis (dolan) xD 06:07 parece un pedofilo o.o 06:07 ay algo k no cuadra 06:07 te Bloquearan.por cuenta titere. 06:07 seee 06:07 no 06:07 alguien de aca es cde chile 06:07 pedofilos juntos uii 06:07 FH me dio permiso:3 06:07 ok. 06:07 k elicia de personaa *-* 06:07 XD 06:07 hola 06:07 hi 06:07 delicia 06:07 hola 06:07 xDD 06:07 Bots bots everywhere (dolan 06:07 ok no (?) 06:07 ok yes. 06:07 quien de aca es de chile 06:08 tu 06:08 yo no 06:08 Yo viviré en chile por dos meses 06:08 digo por peruuu gano 06:08 a pues el 06:08 golazoooo 06:08 e.e 06:08 Lol azoooo 06:08 xD 06:08 les ganamos aja o si o yeahh (jake baile) 06:08 Seee 06:08 El gol lo hizo farfán 06:08 quien es de chile? 06:08 Farfán golazo 06:08 Mi abuela. 06:08 Y españa empato 06:08 LOL 06:09 gia erea de peru (amazed) 06:09 Tonto españa 06:09 eres* 06:09 yo ser de peru pero vivir en chile xD 06:09 ._. 06:09 kien es de españa? 06:09 yo 06:09 Gia es de Ecudor. -.- 06:09 yo 06:09 See 06:09 power (nomedigas) 06:09 yo pero independentista 06:09 Yo soy Canadiense 06:09 yo soy chilena de corazon 06:09 e.e canarias?? 06:09 Yo soy Paraguayo. 06:09 Yo soy MultiRazas 06:09 una pregunta si a mordecai le gusta margarita (umm) 06:10 Cari.esto es un Chat de HDA no de US, 06:10 e.e 06:10 *USM 06:10 entonces no le gustara comer galletas "margarita" 06:10 el partido de ayer estubo muy igualado xD 06:10 (yaoming) 06:10 Cari aqui se habla de Finn y PF no de Mordecai y Margarita 06:10 ok no 06:10 quien es rubio manita rriba 06:10 Yo soy Rubio.ewe 06:10 / 06:10 mi ppapa llego 06:11 yo no xD 06:11 ok xD 06:11 (nomedigas) 06:11 e.e 06:11 a.e 06:11 e.e 06:11 e.e 06:11 a.e 06:11 e.e 06:11 Olas :D 06:12 a.e 06:12 Hola 06:12 Hola 06:12 quien tiene ojos verde manita arriba ._./ 06:12 Hola Bro. LOL 06:12 hola enemigo 06:12 hii 06:12 Hola (por vez 585 XD) 06:12 LOL 06:12 Hola enemi... 06:12 Un Show Mas Wiki esta Maldita .-. 06:12 seee. 06:12 me dio flojera escrivir 06:12 (NOMEDIGAS) 06:13 el enemigo a entrado debemos protejernos o moriremos ._. 06:13 es la Wiki de Satanas 06:13 uuu 06:13 y todo por culpa de una persona cuyo nombre no mencionare (yaoming) 06:13 06:13 The big one XD 06:13 xD 06:13 No (yaoming) 06:13 Big one y Regular 06:13 Menos (yaoming) 06:13 me piro 06:13 adiosssss 06:13 ok adios 06:14 Cari.es Culpa de ellos. (genius) 06:14 seee 06:14 No 06:14 es culpa de las modificaciones 06:14 Big one y Regular son los Unicos -.- 06:14 excesivas del wiki 06:14 ._. 06:14 Al their fault XD 06:14 volvii 06:14 aliss!!! 06:14 (nomedigas) 06:14 No es Culpa de eso. -.- 06:14 see 06:14 (NOMEDIGAS) 06:14 ados a todos me voy 06:14 Power tiene razon 06:14 todos quieren el wiki como antes 06:14 es Culpa de Regular y Big one 06:14 incluyendome ._: 06:14 y Nalgman 06:14 y tambien LR. 06:14 Ese tipazo no me cai 06:15 caia* 06:15 .-. 06:15 Big one.Regular.LR..y Gonza 06:15 y Marga y Colla 06:15 Es culpa de Regular y sus cuentas titeres (Margarita123, Collaboratore, Puxito, The big one...) 06:15 el titiritero xD 06:15 Regular tiene mas de 3.00 cuentas titeres. 06:15 a ese puxito no ñlo conoci (yaoming) 06:15 Y De Ocan 06:15 era un bombero 06:15 mu tirititero 06:16 k corria por las vias 06:16 Yo conoci a Puxito 06:16 detras de 80 tias 06:16 (pokerface) 06:16 era odioso 06:16 a una k pillo 06:16 ahi se la 06:16 etcetera 06:16 tambien tiene una cuenta titere llamado Pablo Zucaritas 06:16 Oigan Ocan tenia una cuenta titere 06:16 quien?? 06:16 y tambien.estan los Clones 06:16 ocan se fue del wiki 06:16 quien tiene tantas ct? 06:16 quien? 06:16 y los SuperClones 06:16 Juancho La Panza. 06:16 quien?? 06:16 de echo soy regular ye esta es mi cuenta titere numero 100 xD (ok no xD ) 06:16 Y los anti... 06:17 Regular.Looka. 06:17 regular? 06:17 (raisins) 06:17 solo regular? 06:17 nada mas? 06:17 Si 06:17 ._. 06:17 nunca lo vi 06:17 y no lo quiero ver 06:17 Santi Grunge 06:17 (homero) 06:17 Regular es el Peor Vandalo de la Historia de Wikia. 06:17 aaa 06:17 es un Hacker. 06:17 le quiero 06:17 okno 06:17 quiero que hackee 06:17 y es el Novio de Justin Bieber 06:17 el ordenador del colegio 06:17 Pongan ._./ los que odien a Regular ._./ 06:17 es un tipazo que es un foever alone que lo unico que quiere es hacer que me boten 06:17 / 06:17 yo no lo conozco 06:17 asi k 06:17 na 06:17 es un tipazoooo .-. 06:18 yo n osaber quien ser asi que no tener opinion de eso xD 06:18 ._./ 06:18 (yaoming) 06:18 06:18 Longyaven es Regular 06:18 seee. 06:18 En USM lo conocen mas XD 06:18 y Supersentai tambien .-. 06:18 (siclaro) 06:18 ._. 06:18 Hola 06:18 long me ayudo muchisimo 06:18 Alojaa 06:18 A llegado en caballero azul 06:18 USM yo lo vi hay 06:18 Hola. 06:18 sobre todo con mis episodios 06:18 hola 06:18 I want to hold your haand!! <3 06:18 Hola como estas Todos? 06:18 mordebot acada momento grabando el chat xD 06:18 bn y tu? 06:19 Hola * Bostezo * 06:19 let me hold your hand♫ 06:19 Regular era Super Odioso. .-. 06:19 creo que el chat de zelda estaba locaso 06:19 y LR.tambien 06:19 Petición de ir al almorzar salvaje aparece (raisins) 06:19 Adios XD 06:19 deww 06:19 quien almuerza a las una .-. 06:19 *ausente* 06:19 y Big era un Idiota .-. 06:19 Chao Enemigo 06:19 a I want to hold your hand♫ 06:19 morde (nomedigas) 06:20 aca son las 3 de la tarde xD 06:20 Big fingia ser un Profeta 06:20 en mi pais son la una 06:20 van a ver el video de holasoygerman 06:20 Lookaa 're new? osea dije si es nueva 06:20 aca son la 1:20 pm 06:20 Algunas de sus Prediciones eran Reales .-. 06:20 en su facebook dice que a las dos 06:20 estara en internet 06:20 no 06:20 son 2 horas menos que aca xD 06:20 ninguna predicion era real 06:20 Mi hermana esta viajando y es esa hora 06:20 Morde (nomedigas) 06:20 las unicas prediciones reales son que facebook solo es para tus amigos 06:21 mordebot ser esa persona xD 06:21 La de los Clones era Real 06:21 .-. 06:21 Hoy Hice 2 poemas de Soledad (gunter) 06:21 Hola. 06:21 Se estan yendose 06:21 La de los Clones.la predijio un tal PokeFan 06:21 Hola * Bostezo * 06:21 hola kanato 06:21 ee ok pero a que mas le aserto ? 06:21 Si me Busca estare Jugado Zelda .-. 06:21 Me esta dando flojera saludar 06:22 es como de 1000 predicciones tener razon de una xD 06:22 A la de la Cartas 06:22 A mi me da flojera chatear (yaoming) 06:22 Corornado cual de todos los zeldas 06:22 La de la Cartas me impacto .-. 06:22 hola 06:22 La 7 Septima.Carta era real. e.e 06:22 Reco La Ocarina Timer esa la que mas me gusta 06:22 mordebot te hackeare y te reprogramare para que agas el mal xD 06:22 Hola- 06:23 Timer (genius) 06:23 hola pen hda 06:23 vamos todos al chat de zelda (theallthings) 06:23 lol 06:23 hola pen 06:23 Cari (exito) 06:23 Hola Cuenta titere de InvasorPen 06:23 e.e 06:23 Caria para que quiere ir para ya no me diga a ya esta tu wiki novio (lol) 06:23 ajaj no es la mima ip (lol) 06:23 misma xD 06:23 (pokerface) 06:23 (fail) 06:24 No se parece a Pen .-. 06:24 no es mi novio .-. 06:24 Se parece un Poco 06:24 ademas fire dante es mi amigo 06:24 (lol) 06:24 callense (yuno) 06:24 (Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo...) (¡Estoy hablando solo!) (raisins) 06:24 ok . . . 06:24 FireDante es tu Esposo 06:24 Caria pues te ayudare tus wiki novios (lol) 06:25 lol 06:25 me cambie la foto les gusta 06:25 Caria no sea mentirosa (lol) 06:25 en serio 06:25 bueno bye 06:25 Corona habla como Colla 06:25 estoy en instituto 06:25 maldision como aber pasado esto me entro un virus a mi pc . . .a matarlo 06:25 ok Cuidate 06:25 Habla.como Big. .-. 06:25 Adios. 06:25 (pokerface) 06:25 Yo sepo todo por que yo sepo mucho (genius) 06:25 Adios Novia de Fire 06:25 (lol) 06:26 hola 06:26 Power es el Novio de Lady Gaga LOL 06:26 lol 06:26 Adios wiki novia de Fire 06:26 mejro escribire normal xD , hola fionna 06:26 (lol) 06:26 nah.yo soy el Novio de Madonna .-. 06:26 Hola Fionna12 06:26 Madonna... 06:26 LOL 06:26 lol 06:26 Hola fionna 12 06:26 (omf) 06:26 Esta.no es Fiama. 06:27 Yo de soy novio de Mega Fox (lol) 06:27 Corona habla bien 06:27 Megan zorro 06:27 (yaoming) 06:27 06:27 mega (exito) 06:27 un Mega Zorro 06:27 LOL 06:27 ¡A todos! ¡Les diré como hacer que su compu sea en 3-D! 06:27 digo porque foz es zorro .-. 06:27 fox* 06:27 en ingles 06:27 foz (exito) 06:27 Foz.. 06:27 Megan Fox molan y mucho (aceptado) 06:28 Oz LOL 06:28 (yuno) nadie es perfecto 06:28 de echo mi computadora ya lo es xD le agrgue programas y veo todo en 3d xD 06:28 1º borran su carpeta "windows 06:28 2º Disfruten 06:28 lol 06:28 E.E 06:28 ajaj eso *** te mata el pc xD 06:28 ewe 06:28 (nomedigas) 06:28 quien de aca a oido de pilar sordo 06:28 :) 06:28 yo no xD 06:29 Yo borre todas mi fotos de Megan Fox t_t 06:29 es una psicologa de chile 06:29 Cari (emm) 06:29 Cariño lol 06:29 estoy leyendo uno de sus libros 06:29 Cariño (lol) 06:29 Pilar sordo? 2013 03 23